Silent Night
by RIAADVD
Summary: Secret Santa para "La Dama de las Estrellas". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. En una noche magica, nuestro amigo Aioria descubrira el verdadero significado de la navidad junto con su hermano, no yaoi.


La temperatura en la ciudad de Atenas era de aproximadamente cinco grados centígrados aquel diciembre de 1976*, lo cual era en realidad un record, pues hacía muchos años que no se presentaba tal cantidad de frio en la capital griega. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba la villa de Rodorio, la cual presentaba un clima mucho más cálido debido a su cercanía de la costa, pero que eso no evitaba que su temperatura no sobrepasara los diez grados.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de una pequeña neblina debido a que todavía eran las nueve de la mañana y aun el sol no había calentado lo suficiente el aire aquel día, cosa que hizo que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo se quedaran en sus casas muy calentitos y celebrando con sus familias las fechas que se avecinaban próximamente.

En el pueblo se respiraba un aire de nostalgia muy grande, debido a que no faltaba mucho para año nuevo y era en esas épocas en que las personas notaban lo rápido que había pasado los meses y empezaban a darse cuenta de lo que se perdieron en el transcurso de los días.

A pesar de que no había prácticamente ni un alma en las calles, un pequeño niño de seis años caminaba la mar de tranquilo con un chaleco de piel negra, botas marrones, pantalones grises, gorro rojo y unos guantes azul oscuro, mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción. Aunque aquel atuendo lo hacía parecer un poco tonto, lo más sorprendente era que el muchacho no parecía notar que a su alrededor no había nadie que escuchara su música, era como si el mundo solo existiera para él y para nadie más.

El joven siguió caminando como si nada hasta una pequeña tienda que estaba abierta en el fondo de la plaza del pueblo, siendo esta una de las pocas que había decidido abrir sus puertas al público ese día de invierno. La panadería estaba vacía a pesar de la hora, denotando que el muchacho era el único que había decido madrugar para llevar el pan a casa por encargo de su hermano.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, el joven pudo notar el olor a pan recién sacado del horno, cosa que hizo que sus fosas nasales se expandieran de alegría ante semejante aroma, pero lo más peculiar de todo era que había algo mas en aquel olor que le resultaba diferente, algo que no había percibido en las visitas que había hecho a la panadería durante aquel año.

Un toque de canela, con moras… Mmm quizás un poco de vainilla, con chocolate, pero definitivamente era algo con mucho dulce y eso lo podía jurar aquel niño mientras dejaba que su nariz lo guiara hasta el mostrador, que es de donde provenía aquel exquisito aroma.

El mostrador estaba lleno de la más alta cantidad de dulces que el joven pudiera haber visto en su vida, todos metidos en frascos o cestas navideñas de colores hermosos que combinaban y hacían un arcoíris mágico para cualquiera que observara aquel espectáculo. Parecía mentira que tantos colores pudieran coexistir para formar un mosaico de cosas que le hacían agua a la boca al muchacho, el cual estaba deseando con toda su alma probar uno de los manjares que exhibía aquella tienda.

El dueño de la tienda estaba anotando unas cosas en un libro de la panadería cuando el chico se acerco, el muchacho se quedo mirando un largo rato las galletas y todos los dulces del mostrador, hasta que por fin el señor captó su presencia, lo cual tardo mucho, pero pareció no importarle al muchacho que estaba de la mar de contento observando aquellos dulces.

— ¡Oh, pero si es el joven Aioria! ¿Cómo estas pequeño? ¿A qué vienes a esta hora y con este frío? —preguntó el anciano con un gesto de curiosidad en el rostro.

Aioria seguía mirando los dulces cuando el señor le preguntó, por lo que su cerebro de cinco años tardó un poco en procesar la información y al final termino diciendo lo primero que tenía en la mente:

— Dulces…

El señor miró la cara de bobo que tenía el joven y vio los dulces de mostrador, paso seguido soltó una gran carcajada que saco al niño de sus pensamientos, pues aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar y había dicho una imprudencia. Menos mal que su hermano no estaba allí para verlo, pues de seguro lo reprendería por no tener un comportamiento adecuado de un caballero y de seguro soltaría una mueca un tanto burlona al ver las mejillas rojas del chico.

Por fin el dueño calmó un poco los espasmos de su abdomen y si compadeció un poco de la expresión sufrida del chico, por lo que tomó un dulce de chocolate y se lo ofreció al pequeño, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se puso aun más rojo al ver lo que el señor quería hacer.

— Ten —dijo colocando el dulce en la palma del pequeño—. Me hiciste alegrar la mañana y creo que te lo mereces, considéralo mi regalo de navidad —comentó el anciano guiñándole un ojo.

Aioria miró extrañado al señor, pues nunca había escuchado esa palabra y otro instante se hubiera abstenido de preguntar debido a sus ideales de caballero que eran enseñados por su hermano, los cuales decían que un caballero debía mantener la compostura y no meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero su curiosidad de león pudo más que él y término preguntando:

— ¿Qué es navidad señor Dimas?

Al principio el señor se quedo petrificado ante la pregunta, casi como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que significaba, pero después de que su cerebro hiciera contacto, termino por abrir los ojos como platos y adoptar un expresión como si el chico hubiera dicho tremenda blasfemia.

— No… ¿No sabes lo que es la navidad? —replicó dubitativo el anciano aun sin poder creérselo.

— No —contestó el chico un poco apenado por la manera en que el señor lo estaba mirando.

Durante unos instantes el silencio se hizo espacio entre los dos, pero después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, el señor Dimas se puso de nuevo erguido y llamó a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡MARÍA! ¡CIERRA LA TIENDA, TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA AQUÍ! —gritó el señor estremeciendo al pobre muchachito quien seguía sin entender que había hecho mal.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Esa era una de las pocas preguntas que Aioros no podía contestar en esos momentos, puesto que hace más de dos horas que Aioria debía de haber regresado de la panadería del pueblo y no había señal alguna de que el muchacho regresaría pronto, por lo que el castaño comenzó a preocuparse por el destino de su hermano y pensó que lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo en caso de que algo malo le hubiera pasado y necesitara ayuda.

Aioros sabía que su hermano era joven, pero en el pasado nunca le había decepcionado en ninguno de los entrenamientos que tenían, es más; el león siempre mostraba una tenacidad que enorgullecía al joven arquero y le hiciera sentirse mas y mas feliz de saber que su hermano sería un gran caballero algún día.

Era por eso que Aioros no se explicaba el retraso de su hermano, Aioria siempre llegaba muy puntual y constantemente tenía la manía de quejarse de que sus entrenamientos comenzaban muy tarde, además de que casi siempre se levantaba a la hora que le correspondía sin quejarse en ningún momento.

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, a Aioros le vino a la mente algunos recuerdos de su padre y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había descrito sin querer, a su hermano tal y como lo hubiera hecho su madre con su padre cuando se peleaban, cosa que siempre le pareció extraña al arquero, pero que ahora le daba risa al ver el cambio de papeles que el destino le había fijado.

Aioros suspiro largamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta para ir al pueblo, hacía varias semanas que no iba a Rodorio y principalmente era porque su hermano siempre se ofrecía a ir, ya que según él era la excusa perfecta para salir de la rutina y conocer un poco mas aquellas calles tan llenas de vida de ese pueblito costero.

Mientras comenzaba su andar por el templo hacia la salida, Aioros recordó con algo de tristeza la muerte de su padre cuando tenía siete años, un año después de que Aioria hubiera nacido, aparentemente el cáncer venció a uno de los guerreros más fuerte del santuario, pero al menos sus sueños e ideales fueron transmitidos a su hijo antes de irse del mundo material y él se encargaría de traspasárselos a su hermano.

El castaño también recordó con algo de pena y tristeza en su memoria, los momentos vividos por su mama los años siguientes, ya que aparentemente al irse su padre, él se había llevado una parte de ella al mas allá, por lo que a Aioros no le extraño que ella se fuera a acompañarlo unos años después de su muerte, dejándole a cargo a su hermano pequeño.

Aioros detuvo su andar justo en la entrada del templo cuando observó la figura que se aproximaba a la entrada de Sagitario, su hermano venia con una bolsa de pan en una mano y otra con un contenido desconocido para el arquero que tenía un color negro que impedía ver su interior.

El castaño decidió adoptar una postura seria para reprender a su hermano por llegar tarde, pues esas no eran horas de llegar para el león y sobre todo hacer preocupar a su hermano de esa manera, pero a pesar de su enojo, Aioros pudo notar algo diferente en la cara de su hermano, casi como un brillo de felicidad mezclado con aire de picardía que hacía tiempo que el arquero no veía en Aioria.

Por fin el chico termino de subir los últimos escalones que para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado, serian un infierno debido a la distancia de una casa a otra, pero afortunadamente el joven tenía demasiada vitalidad y juventud como para fastidiarse por ese tipo de cosas, por lo que era normal que su mente no se preocupara por esos detalles mientras subía e hiciera de aquella larga subida un viaje placentero para la mente inocente del león.

Aioros observó con severidad a Aioria y denotando con su mirada la molestia que sentía ante su retraso, cosa que aparentemente no le importó mucho a Aioria, ya que levantó la bolsa de pan y se la ofreció a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente, por lo que el arquero tuvo que aceptar la ofrenda de paz por parte de su hermano, mas no cambio su expresión seria en ningún momento.

— ¿Dónde estabas Aioria? —preguntó el arquero con un tono que asustó un poco al joven.

El pequeño guerrero tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar, ya que aparentemente la emoción que noto el castaño en su cara le impedía hablar con claridad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

— Fui a la panadería del señor Dimas, pero me quede hablando con él un poco más de la cuenta, es por eso que me tarde tanto hermano —comentó el león con inocencia.

Así que eso era, Aioros soltó un suspiró por la nariz debido a su molestia, no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera descuidado de una manera tan irresponsable, por lo que su enojo volvió con fuerza, ignorando lo que su hermano soltaba a continuación.

— ¡Tienes que ver lo que traje hermano! ¡Te vas a sorprender mucho! —exclamaba el joven emocionado.

— Aioria…

— Al principio me pareció algo raro, pero al final me emocionó mucho la idea…

— Aioria…

— El señor Dimas y su esposa me lo dieron, al principio me apenó un poco tomarlo, pero al final no pude rechazar la idea…

Pero Aioros ya había tenido suficiente palabrería por un día.

— ¡Aioria! —exclamó con voz firme y un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

Aioria se congeló iso facto ante el tono molestó de su hermano, quien tenía una cara que pocas veces había visto el león, por lo que supo inmediatamente que había hecho algo malo, aunque no sabía que era todavía.

— No quiero escuchar más, estas castigado por retrasarte y hacerme preocupar, deja las cosas en la cocina y vete a tu habitación ya —ordenó el arquero inclemente.

El joven muchacho se quedo helado por un momento, casi sintiendo como sus murallas se derrumbaban internamente en frente de los ojos de su hermano, los ojos comenzaron a escocerle por lo que intentó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para por lo menos dejar las cosas en la cocina, pero su temple se quebró al tan siquiera intentar dar un paso y terminó soltando las bolsas en el piso mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas a su habitación.

— ¡Aioria! —gritó Aioros sorprendido por la actitud de niño malcriado de su hermano.

El arquero observó el contenido de las bolsas desparramadas sobre sus pies mientras escuchaba al fondo el portazo que indicaba la entrada de Aioria a su habitación. Aioros recogió todo y lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina, en donde pudo observar que el pan no se había estropeado demasiado, por lo que todavía se podía usar, pero lo que le dio más curiosidad fue un paquete envuelto en tela que estaba en otra de las bolsas que Aioria había traído consigo de la tienda.

Al principio Aioros pensó en dejar el paquete allí y dedicarse a acomodar el pan en la nevera, pero al final la curiosidad terminó por vencerlo y lo impulsó a coger el paquete para ver su interior.

Costó un poco abrir el paquete, ya que estaba bien envuelto pero al final las ligaduras cedieron ante la fuerza del arquero, el cual vio que el paquete era en realidad una torta hecha del chocolate favorito de Aioros. Por un momento el castaño observó aquel manjar con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin saber qué hacer, pero al mirar al piso noto un pedazo de papel que debía de haberse caído mientras habría aquel paquete.

Aioros se agachó a recoger el papel esperando encontrarse con una factura o algo que explicara el porqué Aioria trajo aquel dulce a la casa, pero lo que leyó lo dejó sin palabras y con un nudo en la garganta:

"_Feliz Navidad hermano (Recién aprendí ese concepto), espero que te guste esta torta que hicieron el señor Dimas y su esposa, ya que ellos fueron los que me dieron la idea de darte algo, ojala lo disfrutes mucho y te quiere tu hermano Aioria._

_P.S: En realidad yo quería darte uno de vainilla pero el señor Dimas me dijo que este era tu favorito"_

En ese momento Aioros pronunció una palabra que lo definía perfectamente luego de entender el comportamiento de su hermano y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Idiota.

* * *

A Aioria le habían dicho que no debía llorar desde muy temprana edad, cosa que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza desde que comenzó a entrenar con su hermano, pero en ese momento era inútil tratar de aplicar esa filosofía, pues sus ojos eran como cascadas sobre su almohada y estas no podían detenerse por más que quisiera desde hace más de media hora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que haberlo tratado de esa manera tan fría? Aioria sabía que Aioros era un maestro muy estricto cuando se trataba de sus entrenamientos, pero al final de cuentas su hermano siempre sabia cuando se estaba propasando y de vez en cuando le daba un descanso al joven incluso aunque este negara que lo necesitara.

Pero esta vez Aioros se había propasado, nada le hubiera costado escucharlo mientras contaba su historia de como había descubierto lo que significaba la navidad y de lo que le había traído a él como regalo con todo su cariño fraternal.

Aioria escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, por lo que rápidamente dejo de gimotear y trató con todo su esfuerzo que sus ojos dejaran de llorar, cosa que aparentemente tardaría un rato, por lo que mantuvo su cabeza pegada a su almohada con tal de evitar mostrar su rostro en aquel estado.

Una mano comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad, cosa que hizo que los temblores del niño se calmaran un poco, más no así su tristeza y rabia hacia su hermano, pues sabía que era él por su toque tan particular y único, sin mencionar que no había más nadie en el templo que ellos dos.

— Aioria.

La voz que Aioros empleó con él fue de gran arrepentimiento, mostrándole una faceta que no recordaba haber visto en el arquero, por lo que Aioria comenzó a escuchar atento sin levantar la cabeza de su posición y calmando al fin las lágrimas que había estado derramando hace rato.

— Aioria… yo… lo siento —terminó diciendo al fin el castaño mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

Eso sí que era nuevo, el león nunca se imaginó que llegaría el día para ver a su hermano arrepentido de algo, pero tal y como dijo el señor Dimas cuando le contó acerca de la navidad: _"Los milagros ocurren más a menudo en estas fechas"._

Con lentitud y con todo el tiempo que se dio, Aioria se levantó usando sus brazos como apoyo, luego cruzó sus piernas y le dio la espalda a su hermano con la mirada baja, dando a entender que aun no era suficiente las disculpas de este para con él.

Después de unos segundos de silencio por parte del león, Aioros comenzó a captar el mensaje, por lo que se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que su hermano se encerrara de nuevo en su mundo y lo dejara fuera para siempre.

— Me gustó mucho tu regalo Aioria, muchas gracias por traérmelo —comentó el arquero rogando que el joven picara el anzuelo.

Aparentemente aquel cumplido hizo que el león levantara un poco más los hombros, dando a entender que había funcionado, por lo que decidió seguir con la sorpresa que le tenía al chico antes de que el efecto pasara.

— De hecho… yo también quisiera regalarte algo —dijo Aioros con calma y una sonrisa.

Aioria volteó por fin al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa al arquero al mostrar su cara, cosa que el león supuso se debía a sus ojos, los cuales todavía estarían rojos luego de tanto llorar.

— ¿En… en serio? —comentó el joven con voz estropajosa y tragando fuerte.

El castaño paso saliva para pasar aquel nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y con algo de timidez prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

— Si, veraz… este libro tenía guardado muchos años… pero creo que te agradara verlo —explicó el castaño mostrando un álbum viejo y de color azul oscuro.

Aunque seguía algo molesto, al final la curiosidad que tenia por saber del regalo de su hermano mato al felino, por lo que se acercó más hasta colocarse al lado de Aioros, en donde comenzaron a pasar las paginas con delicadeza, ya que un movimiento podía quebrarlas ante la sensibilidad que presentaba el papel.

Las paginas mostraban imágenes de una pareja muy feliz, así como también algunos momentos de esta cargando a un bebe que Aioria reconoció como su hermano. Después de pasar más de medio libro, Aioria comenzó a ver imágenes de sus padres en los momentos en que había nacido, en las cuales se podía ver la felicidad de ellos.

En las páginas finales su padre no aparecía, y Aioria pudo notar que en las fotos su madre tenía un aspecto muy triste y lamentable, y que a pesar de que estaba sonriendo sus ojos parecían vacios ante el espectador que mirara.

Aioros cerró el álbum en silencio, mientras que Aioria por su parte observaba la portada de atrás del libro como esperando que su madre saliera de el por arte de magia.

— En este álbum… sale la última foto que le tomaron a mama antes de que muriera —comentó el arquero con la voz entrecortada.

El león sintió como su hermano apretaba su mano al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercaba a él. Al levantar la vista, Aiora notó que su hermano lo miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que hizo que el león olvidara cualquier remordimiento que tuviera al arquero, pues era la primera vez en su vida que veía llorar a su hermano por algo.

— Lamento lo que hice Aiora… ¿Me perdonas? —pidió su hermano con una mirada suplicante.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Aioria se aferró a su hermano fuertemente en un abrazo único, el cual fue correspondido ampliamente por el castaño, quien solamente se limitó a decir una última frase antes de seguir abrazando a su hermano:

— Feliz navidad hermanito.

— Feliz navidad hermano —contestó muy feliz Aioria mientras acurrucaba con fuerza en el pecho de su hermano.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero aparentemente eso poco les importaba a aquellos dos, ya que el momento que compartían era único y especial y querían que se preservara en sus memorias por siempre.

Esa sería la última navidad que los hermanos pasarían juntos, ya que el siguiente año sería el ultimo de Aioros.

* * *

*****Kurumada en Next dimensión coloca a la guerra de Hades en 1990, por lo que si Aioria tenía veinte años cuando sucedió lo del muro de los lamentos, entonces podemos decir que el león nació en 1970, entonces Aioros murió cuando en 1977 cuando ya había cumplido los catorce para estas fechas decembrina.

**N/a:** Primero que nada: ¡Feliz navidad Dama! Te deseo muchas felicidades en esta época, espero que tus seres queridos estén contigo en todo momento y que los regalos que recibas se tripliquen el año que viene, mucha suerte en todos tus proyectos y espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actividad tanto como yo y que no me mates por este fic medio triste jeje, saludos desde Venezuela y muchos abrazos de mi parte, tu amigo David.


End file.
